I Will Never Forget You
by FindingIdentity
Summary: One year has passed since the lost of Terra, and the Teen Titans are living life as usual. But something is wrong with Raven. Something she doesn't want anyone else to know. Not even her closest friend, Damian. A new darkness is coming, and with her secret, can Raven still remain with the Titans? Based on the DC movies. Damarae vs BBRae. Mention of past BBTerra.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Teen Titans or anything affiliated with DC. If I did, Batman and Harleen Quinzel would definitely be a thing! By the bys, this story is aligned with the "Justice League vs Teen Titans" DC franchise, and takes place after the "Judas Contract". Ok? So please review! I'll speak to y'all later!**

 _I Will Never Forget You_

 _Chapter 1_

Ah man, how he missed her. Beastboy sighed and turned over on his bed, his pillowcase coated with his dog form's slobber. He wasn't crying anymore with tears, but he was still whimpering. You'd think he would have gotten over her by now, with it being a year since her death. But no, her beautiful blonde face still entered his dreams at night, reminding him of something he could never have.

He whimpered again. Why did he have to do this to himself?

He got up from the bed, shifting back into a human before shuffling across his room to throw on a pair of gray shorts and a lame t-shirt. He needed to try to get his mind off of wary things. He needed a pleasantry, and what was more pleasant than food? He scratched his head, yawning, while he slipped from his room and headed towards the kitchen for an early morning snack. He glanced at the clock hanging above the Teen Titan's stove. _2:45 am._

Dang. It had been a while since he stayed up this late. Especially when _not_ playing video games.

He went to the fridge, examining its contents. Salad or Tofu? He scrunched up his nose. The salad didn't smell or even appear fresh. Tofu it was then. He was reaching for the curd, when his canine ears suddenly picked up on a noise to the right of him, coming from the direction of the den. He perked up instantly, green eyes scrutinizing the seemingly vacant dark space, before seeing a shadow move in his peripheral vision. He jumped and morphed into a hawk, preparing to unleash his talons, when he saw a familiar face emerge from the darkness.

His eyebrows narrowed and he squawked, slightly annoyed, at his unexpected company.

"Mind voicing your entrance next time?" he crowed at his guest, wings keeping him aflight.

Raven stiffened, spell book in hand, at his tone. However, she continued to stare at him with that same dull look on her features. "Speak for yourself. I was here first." She paused. "Something's troubling you. I've been feeling it. All night." Her eyes did not match her bored expression. They were analyzing him.

He faced away from her. Crap. How could he have been so careless? Of course, the empath of the group had noticed his predicament. "Yeah, well..." he trailed off. He didn't finish his statement.

There was an uncomfortable silence that went between them then and Beastboy, suddenly feeling uneasy, hastily grabbed for his food with his beak and ducked past her. "I'm uh, I'm going to head to bed now. I'll try keeping down the emotions for you." he said through a full mouth.

He didn't see the nod Raven shot his way. He trekked back to his room, peculiarly, more miserable than he had been before, and returned to his slobbery pillowcase. He stayed true to his word though, and as soon as he finished eating, he went to sleep. Thankfully, this time his dreams weren't filled with beautiful Earth-benders who sported short hair. But his nightmares weren't particularly better either.

* * *

Practice makes perfect. Or was it "perfect practice, makes perfect"? Raven wasn't entirely sure. What she did know, was that practice could feel very tedious. Although it was essential to proficient teamwork and granted her better control over her power and abilities, it was still something she felt could be a drag at times (nonetheless, these words would never go past her lips). But recently...the grounds of her resenting practice stemmed from something else entirely different. A 'something' she had yet to identify. And an obstacle she didn't want anyone else to know about...yet.

"You are certain, Raven?" The tall alien asked once again, peering at the half demon in concern. Raven nodded her head. "I am certain."

Starfire grimaced slightly, but gestured for Raven to remain on the sidelines for a third day. Raven felt someone staring at her and turned to see Damian looking at her. He appeared displeased. He quirked an eyebrow in her direction. She shook her head and put a finger to her lips. His expression of displeasure grew and she was sure, that for the briefiest second, he was going to walk over to her. But then Starfire called him and Beastboy out to match, and he reluctantly went to go battle the green changeling.

She could feel Damian's skepticism and confusion tug on her from where she stood. And with it...a little...hurt? She pondered on that last emotion, wondering where it was deriving from before the Blue Beetle came strolling over to her. "Hey. You okay?" he asked. He was stretching upwards. "This is the sixth time you've skipped. How long does that illness last?"

"A couple of weeks, at most." She hated lying.

His eyes widened at her statement. "Two weeks? That's a long time to be out!" The alien glued to his spine seemed to agree with him, for it made a beeping noise from behind his back.

Raven gave Jaime one of her usual nods, but was now avoiding eye contact with him.

He frowned. She never seemed to talk as much as she used to. Well, not that she talked a lot in the _first_ place. But ever since Damian walked into the picture, she tended to hang around him more. Confide in him more.

He sighed. "I hope you get to feeling better then, Raven. And soon. You're one of the best on the team! We can't have you staying sick all of the time." He then walked off. Raven released the long breath she had been holding. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her game up. At least she could still detect emotions...

All of a sudden, in the distance, a bell could be heard ringing. Raven's heart dropped at the sound. The Titans suddenly paused their training. They looked to Starfire. It was time to go.

And Raven was not looking forward to it. At all.

 **A/N: Sorry if too OOC. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the favorites and follows! I didn't really expect much so I was surprised when I made it to four hits a piece! It makes me sooo happy! And please! - don't forget to review! It really encourages me to write. If you're also wondering why StarFire isn't talking funny anymore, it's because in the DC movies, she doesn't really have difficulty in English grammar. The only times she seems to question the meaning behind words is when the authors are putting an innuendo in the scene. And now, without further ado~**

 _I Will Never Forget You_

 _Chapter 2_

She supposed it was a bit ridiculous that she feared that her powers - or rather the _lack_ thereof - would be exploited upon the Titans' latest mission. She should have known that with Starfire in charge, and with her being the mother hen that she is, she would have insisted that Raven remain at the tower. "You need more rest." the orange Tamarian encouraged, murmuring softly to her. "Don't feel bad for sitting this one out. You're well-being is more important to me than two pesky robbers. The rest of us can easily handle them. Just regain back your strength." She put a hand on Raven's shoulder then and gave her a reassuring squeeze. She winked. "Besides. Once you return from sick leave, I expect you to be more rejuvenated than ever. So get all the rest that you can!"

Raven faintly smiled. _You have no idea._

Pleased with Raven's reaction to her words, Starfire stood back up to her full height and trained her focus on the other Titans. Her demeanor suddenly changed from soft and concerned to a great sternness. "Titans!" she began, and the teenagers automatically started to get in place. "Go!" With these words, Starfire leapt from the ground and hoisting up a grimacing Damian, flew southwards from the Tower. It didn't take too long for the Blue Beetle and the changeling to follow in pursuit of her either. But right before they departed, Raven heard the words "Hey" come from behind her. She stopped walking and partially turned towards the direction of the voice, her hand already grasping the front door to the Titans Tower.

Jaime was half-way grinning as he approached her. "I promise to make you my infamous soup from the shelter when we get back." It was a small token to show the appreciate he had for her as a teammate and a friend, and he hoped it would help soothe whatever sickness she had contracted. He knew that when he was little, his mom's pozole would always make him feel better when he was feeling blue.

Raven nodded at his generosity. "Thank you. I would like that...very much." She did appreciate his thoughtfulness, but she needed to leave. Right now. Her hands grew tighter against the door knob. Jaime didn't notice that the atmosphere around Raven was slightly becoming off with each passing second. Beastboy, on the other hand, did notice and could tell that Raven didn't want to be bothered.

"Alrighty you love birds." Beast boy fake-whined, hoping his little outburst of protest would be enough to let Raven escape and keep Jaime from asking whatever other question he was about to ask her. "I know how much you'd just _love_ to continue talking to her Jaime, but-"

The older boy's face lit up with a shade of pink at Beastboy's suggestion. "Hey man! It's not like that! I-"

"You've got the puppy dog eyes only for Tracy. Yeah, yeah, yeah like nobody's noticed that." Beastboy laughed as he finished his jeer before morphing into a puppy, only to put his big green tongue all over Blue Beetle's face. "Yuck!" Jaime groaned. The alien along his spine wasn't amused either and it showed its displeasure by shooting at the green changeling. It missed. But barely.

"Bro!" Beastboy yelled, startled. It had just been a joke! "That was too close!" He turned into a bird, flapping higher and higher into the air. It was his discreet way of urging Jaime to follow him under the pretense that he was running away for his life (albeit this was somewhat true). Jaime glared at the retreating bird."It's you're fault! You shouldn't have provoked him!" he yelled, initiating his flight mode. He caught up with Beastboy and as they traveled farther and father out of sight, Raven could hear them bickering with one another.

Raven shook her head but nonetheless sighed in relief. She owed Beastboy's annoying antics once again for saving her from an awkward interaction that would have more than likely led her to an unnecessary interrogation. Not that Beastboy probably realized that he was 'saving her' in the first place. She couldn't believe he would even consider Jaime seeing her in that way. No one did.

 _Probably would never._ Which was okay, of course. She had long grown accustomed to the notion of being alone. She figured it would be better anyway. No more devil spawn halflings to worry about possibly siding with her father.

She removed her hood and headed towards her bedroom, knowing that she needed to get to her mirror to see if anything had changed yet. Her room still contained damage from the time she and Terra had last fought, and now with her predicament going on, she wished she had taken the time to use her powers to finish renovating it instead of putting it off for so long. Now she would have to ask the rest of the team to help her if she ever wanted to completely seal the hole in the ceiling. That's if - and a big if - they decided to allow her to remain with them. She lightly wondered if maybe Damian could teach her some of his ninja fighting techniques...

Her dark eyes immediately shot towards the blank, pale space at the center of her forehead and she blinked. It was gone. Still gone.

She had to stop herself from cursing aloud and losing control of her emotions. Losing control would never be good, and next thing you know she would be-

Wait. No. She...she could let go now. Couldn't she?

She continued staring where the tiny pink demon possessed diamond should have been on her head, and shivered. Her thin fingers prodded the area and she closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Her mind focused on her demon side, for once her soul seeking the demonic presence earnestly and trying to reach out for it. The wispy yet strong essence that made her human searched for the immortal, deadly eternal part of her identity but yet it retrieved nothing. She slapped back into reality and gasped.

She couldn't feel her father. Not anywhere. It was as if he disappeared from the face of the earth. But it was more than that. It was like he no longer existed. If he had been anywhere, in hell, in another dimension, anything, she would have easily been able to detect him. It was her birthright. She bit her lip, outwardly appearing calm, but inwardly rising with panic.

It's not that she cared about her father; whatever she had felt for him long ago had long been erased by the many betrayals and heartbreak he had given her over the years. But what she did care about was what would happen to her if something bad had happened to him, depending on what that bad thing was. Had some other demon come to power and managed to defeat him and was considering her as his next target? Or maybe a bit more positively, had he just died? Despite how grand that sounded, she highly doubted it.

But at the same time, it was the closest solution to make actual sense, since she no longer had her powers. Raven shuddered. Just thinking about it made her feel sick. Wasn't this always what she wanted though? To be a normal human, like everybody else? She grimaced. Maybe once when she was a child, but now she had friends who she cherished deeply. She had a family. And she never wanted to lose them. Not ever.

She laid down on the ground, criss crossing her legs. Maybe her condition was just temporary. She was determined to prove this. She began to chant her usual mantra. "Azarath metrion zinthos." Her objective was to move the lamp by the end of her bed closer towards her, even if it was just a centimeter. A mere smidge even. But alas, after several long grueling minutes of trying, nothing bended to her will.

For a second time that day, her hands clenched into fists and her nails dug deep into the flesh of her palms, threatening to break through her skin. Yet her face remained expressionless as usual, although her insides were twisting into various proportions.

 _Calm. Peace. Dear Mother Azarath, **help me**. _

No help did come. She meditated then for the next hour, until a loud Beastboy interrupted her train of thought. Her contemplation and mental effort had been for nought; she accomplished utterly nothing. She rubbed her pointer fingers along the temples of her head. There was no other option. She had to do **_it._**

A knock came from her door and Raven hurriedly dashed for her bed, knowing that Starfire would be expecting her to be inside, sleeping. Fate, however, turned out to have other plans. Unlike her flying powers who got her to her destination very quickly and did not require her to have constant coordination, walking on two legs tended to make her trip if she weren't careful, and sure enough, as Raven scrambled her way to jump underneath her covers, she tripped on thin air - air, seriously - just as Beastboy and Blue Beetle opened the door to her bedroom.

There was a brief moment of surprise that passed between them as Raven suddenly froze in place, one bare leg cocked out at a peculiar angle, hunched over the bed, while the other was hidden underneath her indigo cloak, still attached to the floor. Blue Beetle and Beastboy simultaneously sweatdropped.

"Hey Rae." Beastboy began cautiously. Wrong move. Raven absolutely hated the fact that he had given her that name. It reminded her too much of her mother...

Beastboy must have registered this on her face (not good), because he backtracked. "I mean, Raven. We just wanted to check up on you." Raven instantly corrected her stance and sent him a knowing stare. The best way to recover from an awkward situation was to assert authority and to show no fear. Or hardly any emotion, in her case.

Blue Beetle decided to chip in then, to help quell the many excuses of the flabbergasted Beastboy who was starting to ramble nonsense upon meeting Raven's penetrating gaze. "Yeah. I got your soup cooking right now in the kitchen Raven. It should be done soon. Did you want anything accompanying it? Bread, crackers, orange juice-"

"Thank you." she cut him off. "But I'm fine. I appreciate both of your concerns for me. I'll be out in a second."

Beastboy became even more flustered at this, if that were possible. "Huh? No! W-we didn't mean it like that. You can stay in bed all you want or continue doing...whatever it was you were doing. We'll bring the food to you. That's why we were asking what you wanted with it." He gave her one of his big goofy smiles, and combined with Blue Beetle's caring gaze, Raven couldn't help the small warmth that arose in her chest. Ugh. How was she supposed to keep composure if they acted like this?

She nodded her head, showing that she acknowledged their consideration. "Once again, thank you. But I can get everything myself. I'll join you in the dining room shortly."

The two seemed hesitant at her insistence but nonetheless, retreated. "I'll let Starfire know." said Blue Beetle. He went ahead and walked back down the corridor. Beastboy lingered, however. Raven peered over at him, wondering what was up. "What is it?" she asked.

"You've got me worried." he stated bluntly. He leaned against the door frame of the room, crossing his arms, and it was then that Raven noticed she tended to forget how much he had grown since the first time they had met. He was no longer shorter than her, but taller. His hair had grown in length as well and his face was beginning to replace his boyish, teen-ish features with that of a young man's.

"You were having a nightmare last night. I was just wondering if everything's..." His words sparked back a memory for her from two years ago. She had to stop herself from smirking with amusement at the thought. It probably wasn't a pleasant memory for him. Not with him showing his erm...'greenness' unwittingly to her.

Unbeknownst to her musings, Beastboy waited patiently for her answer to his question. "Fine." she finally said. Then, "How about you? You seemed out of it too last night." He must not have expected her to turn the question around on him, because his eyes widened. Once he recovered, he uttered, "...same as your answer. Fine." It remained unspoken between the two that both knew the other person was lying. Nothing was fine. Raven assumed the subject would be dropped after a few more silent moments, but she was mistaken. As she went to dismiss him, he spoke up again. "It's not just that. You smell different."

When he saw she was about to say something snarky about his observation, he quickly added, "And you've been letting your emotions run out too open lately. It's normally difficult to read you, but the last two days...I can tell rather swiftly when I've upset you or when you're...scared."

Raven flinched. No. There was no way. She had been keeping control. "Has anyone else noticed?" she whispered, heart leaping into her throat. Strangely, Beastboy seemed a bit embarrassed by her question. "I don't think so. They can tell something's been off, but nothing more. If they had, I am sure Starfire or Damian would have had something to say about it. I only noticed because my keen sense of smell alerts me of fear and because..." He didn't have to finish his statement.

Beastboy always seemed to be able to read her better than everyone else. She never understood why. He didn't either, and she knew this was what he was trying to say without really saying anything as to not make the conversation awkward for her.

"I see." She breathed in deeply. This was an unexpected change of direction. She needed to ponder on this. "Beastboy." she said firmly whenever she finally gathered her thoughts. He snapped to attention at the tone of her voice. "Please. Do not tell anyone about this change." His eyebrows narrowed. "What-"

 _ **"Please."**_

He stared at her with an expression that was strange coming from him, and it certainly wasn't pleasant. It was an emotion she usually didn't sense nor see from the green changeling, except for when he was in deep distress over something. It was almost accusing. What didn't make sense was why he was having that same emotion towards her, right now.

The green teen continued studying her for several more minutes before finally glancing away. He grunted. "Sure thing. But you have to promise me this." His eyes suddenly connected with hers again, this time boring into hers with such an intensity that it caused her to take a step back. "If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to hit me up. Any time, any place, you got it? Deal?"

She wondered what type of expression she wore this time on her sleeve, because Beastboy's serious expression began to lighten up and he actually laughed. "Dang Rae. You don't have to look so struck." He scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tick she recalled him having ever since she set foot on the Titans' grounds years before. He was no longer looking at her. "You know I've got your back. We're family."

"Fine. Deal." she murmured. She wanted him to leave now. He was annoying.

Thankfully, he read her mind and left shortly thereafter. She exhaled. Her secret was going to be harder to conceal than she thought. She had no idea how much of an understatement that was, because right outside her bedroom door was an angry, eavesdropping Damian.

 **A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I might go back and edit some of it tomorrow but now I've got some homework to attend to that I neglected for this update. xP See ya!**


End file.
